She Loves Him, She Loves Me Not
by telayla
Summary: Aang thinks Katara and Zuko are in love. Until Zuko comes and clears things up. Kataang, with slight mentions of possible Zutara, but it really is Kataang.


so, lets just say that they're all traveling together again, and its a few year later. Aang and Toph are 15, Katara and Zuko 17, and Sokka is 18. So Aang is slightly taller than katara. lol. my first Avatar Fic, so HOORAY!

* * *

Aang sighed, and looked up at the clear night sky. Katara and Zuko had been gone for over an hour. Why did it have to be like this? The only person he had ever loved, in a romantic sense that is, hadn't chosen him.

Well, that's the way it seemed. Katara would blush and bit her lower lip to hide a smile, and then stand and walk into the nearby forest. Zuko would soon after make some excuse and follow her shortly after. After a while, Toph would stammer something to Sokka, and they would go off in the opposite direction. What other explanation could there be? Toph was protecting her friend from the wrath of an overly anxious brother.

Aang groaned and hid his face in his hands. He tried and tried to make it feel less painful, but then Katara's face would appear in his mind, laughing and smiling at him. A tear slipped down his cheek. It was so _obvious_ now that he thought of it. She only loved him as a brother. How could anyone like her feel the same about him?

After all, Zuko _was_ a Fire Nation prince. Aang may be the Avatar, but he was just a kid. As if on queue, Katara herself stepped out of the trees, looking content. She walked past Aang, and smiled, before continuing to camp. Zuko followed, looking damp.

_She probably bent the water onto him, _Aang thought bitterly. He could picture it; Katara, laughing and gracefully sweeping her arms, the water rushing over Zuko as he laughed with her, pulling her into his arms as their lips met…

Aang groaned, and flopped onto his back on the boulder he was sitting on.

"What's the matter?"

Aang opened his eyes at the sound of Zuko's voice. He scowled.

"Nothing you would care about."

"Try me." Zuko said as he pulled himself to sit on the boulder next to Aang.

"Its just that, well, Katara was the first thing that I saw when they found me, and so I was immediately connected to her, right? That's not that crazy, is it? She's always been something I could depend on, always keeping me sane. She's the main person that helped me transition into this world. And all the times she's saved my life, I'm just so grateful to her. And it's not just that. She's always the voice of reason, and she's so caring…and beautiful. I never even thought that about anyone, but then again, I never really knew any girls. But now, with you and…" Aang broke off with a groan, throwing his hands over his eyes.

"Uh, Aang?" Zuko questioned.

"What?" Aang moaned.

"What are you _talking _about?"

"You and Katara!" Aang almost shouted, looking up to glare at Zuko.

"What about us?"

"I love her!"

"And this is a problem because…?" Zuko trailed off.

"Because you love her!"

Zuko's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yeah! You two are always going off into the forest without anyone else knowing where you're going! And Katara has Toph take Sokka somewhere else so he doesn't catch you!"

"We're having fake bending battles!" Zuko shouted back.

"What?" Aang asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yeah! Bending battles. Toph distracts Sokka so that he doesn't go all 'big brother' on us. It's a good way to release our anger, without actually fighting anyone. That's why my clothes are wet. She won today." Zuko smiled.

"So…you aren't in love with Katara?"

"Nope." Zuko replied. "Remember? I have Mai. I think of Katara as a sister if anything. We talk sometimes before we start the battle. She talks about you a lot." Zuko nodded over to the fire, where Katara and Sokka were laughing at something Toph said.

Aang smiled at the sight of Katara so happy, and then Zuko spoke again.

"Maybe you should go sit by her."

"Hmm…" Aang said. "Maybe I will."

Zuko got up and walked over to join the group around the campfire. Aang watched as Sokka moved over to make room for him. Zuko turned and shot Aang a meaningful glance. Aang nodded and stood up from his boulder.

He walked over to the group, and sat next to Katara. He snaked his arm around her waist, and laced her fingers in his. Katara looked over at him in shock, and he just looked down at his lap, smiling and blushing. Katara leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder and smiled.

* * *

these grey lines are bothering me -.-

oh, why yes, Kataang IS SUPER AWESOME!! lol

EDIT: okay, so this was under aang and zuko, but just to clear things up, they're the main characters in this story, so thats why. i changed it now.

sorry for the confusion.

* * *


End file.
